Origines
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Une histoire de Noah et d'amours interdites. Une histoire d'éternité. Une histoire de Lenallen à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.


**Origines**

Bon, j'ai longtemps hésité à la publier celle-là, parce que honnêtement, je la déteste, mais on me l'a demandée, alors je la mets quand même, dans le doute.

C'est notamment à cause du couple, en fait. Je ne le supporte pas dans le manga, alors je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là. Après pour le scénar en lui-même, je l'ai imaginé comme ça et je l'aime bien. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais à défaut d'avoir toutes les explications dans des updates inexistants (j'admets que ce n'est pas de sa faute, la pauvre) je me suis fait un petit délire théologico-mythologico-machinchouette. Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas la bible ni aucun des fondements de la religion catholique, donc désolée si j'heurte la sensibilité ou les croyances de quelqu'un, ce n'est en rien mon intention.

Enfin, ma chère Wad', dont c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire, a aimé, et d'un autre côté je n'ai rien à perdre à la poster. On va dire que je pars dans une quête pour faire le tour de tous les couples de DGM (soyons fous xD).

Bonne lecture, donc.

"_An ocean refuses no river,_

_Waiting for the time when we can be together,_

_Eternally…_ "

_Sheila Chandra, Ever so lonely_

**oOo**

Au deuxième commencement de l'humanité, lorsque le soleil revint briller sur le monde et que Noé fut descendu de son arche avec son précieux chargement, Dieu décida qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la perte de sa création une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, il cristallisa du ciel, de la terre et des vices des hommes treize descendants pour Noé, qui porteraient à travers leur mémoire son nom pour les siècles à venir. Le septième descendant s'avéra être une femme, que l'on nomma Gaïa. Déesse toute puissante de la nature et maîtresse de l'amour des Hommes. Au moment de sa naissance, matière noire et innocence s'échouèrent sur la Terre et le Comte Millénaire émergea de ses entrailles.

Usant de son habile malveillance, il amena à lui les Noé du vice et les convertit à ses sombres desseins. Il convainquit même la première d'entre eux, Road, et transforma ses rêves colorés en cauchemars apocalyptiques où le sang des Hommes se répandait à grands flots sur le monde qu'ils avaient souillé. Gaïa et son frère Horus, la lumière, tentèrent en vain de retirer la matière noire de leurs cœurs et la discorde fut semée dans l'inébranlable famille.

Dieu, inquiet de ces querelles incessantes, baissa les yeux et se mit à observer les Hommes. Il vit alors qu'au milieu de ces guerres qui les déchiraient, une seule chose adoucissait leurs mœurs : la musique. C'est pourquoi il appela Gaïa et celle-ci entendit ; elle engendra seule un fils, qui devint le quatorzième Noé, le Musicien. Pour lui, elle construisit un piano, et le Comte Millénaire, cherchant à l'amadouer, fit de cet instrument le moteur de leur arche. Ainsi, le Musicien joua, et joua encore. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, se mélodies devenaient tellement enchanteresses que les disputes cessèrent et que le calme revint au sein du clan des Noé.

Pourtant, sa musique eut un autre effet, pour le moins inattendu : elle transporta Gaïa et transforma son amour de mère en l'amour d'une amante. Un millier d'années durant, Gaïa et le Musicien nourrirent de tendres sentiments en secret, mais un jour, l'hérésie fut découverte par le Seigneur lui-même. Fou de rage, il les sépara dans les larmes et les cris de douleur. Ils devinrent les Amants Maudits, condamnés à se retrouver et à se perdre dans toutes leurs vies successives, et ce pour l'éternité. Le Comte, contraint de garder le Musicien auprès de lui, chassa Gaïa de l'arche après un combat acharné et l'abandonna sur Terre dans son enveloppe mortelle, Gloria. Elle fit de son mieux pour survivre dans ce monde inconnu, trouva un mari et enfanta un fils et une fille. Le Musicien, que la haine avait consumé, ne pouvant atteindre Dieu lui-même, prépara sa vengeance contre le Comte Millénaire. Il choisit de piéger l'arche en un lieu précis de manière à ce que le Comte ne puisse plus l'utiliser. Il y parvint de justesse mais fut tué dans la manœuvre. Cependant, il eut le temps de disperser en plusieurs hôtes toute l'étendue de sa volonté et de son pouvoir et confia à son frère mortel, Mana, la garde du plus important d'entre eux. Gloria, inconsciente de ses manigances, sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et se laissa mourir, terrassée par le chagrin.

Toutefois, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle demanda à voir sa fille une dernière fois. Elle lui expliqua tous ses malheurs et lui laissa le choix de perpétrer ou non l'héritage des Noé. Contre toute attente, la petite accepta et Gaïa s'éveilla en elle, délaissant Gloria. Lors du transfert, elle remarqua l'impossible et sourit, soulagée. Sa fille serait finalement celle qui allait tout changer. En effet, il s'avéra qu'en plus de l'héritage des Noé, elle était aussi compatible avec l'Innocence, et ce mélange détonnant s'endormit pour un temps dans son minuscule corps, lorsqu'on la traîna de force jusqu'au quartier général des Exorcistes.

Elle grandit, oubliant la promesse faite à sa mère, et au loin, le gardien du pouvoir du Musicien grandit aussi. Ils se cherchèrent sans le savoir, et finirent par se trouver. Alors, la flamme de l'amour naquit à nouveau et les Noé en eux s'agitèrent, fusionnèrent avec leurs Innocences et les firent évoluer.

A ce jour, Lenalee Lee, fille de Gloria Lee, et Allen Walker, fils spirituel du Musicien, sont les Exorcistes les plus puissants qu'on a jamais connus.

Au deuxième commencement de l'humanité, nul ne sait pourquoi, l'Innocence apparut sur la Terre et devint un cristal. Les anciennes écritures mentionnent cent-neuf morceaux répartis aux quatre coins du monde, dont l'un, le Cœur de l'Innocence, dont dépendent tous les autres. Elles sont inexactes. Il n'y avait au départ que cent-huit morceaux mais le Cœur, témoin de l'histoire tragique de Gaïa et du Musicien, se brisa. De sa propre volonté, il prit place à l'intérieur de leurs deux incarnations et les mit à l'épreuve.

A ce jour, Lenalee Lee, fille de Gloria Lee, et Allen Walker, fils spirituel du Musicien, sont les Exorcistes les plus puissants qu'on a jamais connus, mais, ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ensemble, ils représentent le seul espoir de l'humanité.

Pour un troisième commencement.

**oOo**

Pour ceux qui se demandent et/ou seraient prêts à m'engueuler, je vous arrête. Oui, le thème mériterait sûrement d'être développé plus en profondeur, mais actuellement, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Si quelqu'un a envie de se lancer, je lui donne mon entière permission. No soucy, juste prévenez-moi :D


End file.
